Untitled Horrible of me I know
by aaminah
Summary: Harry is entering his last year at Hogwarts and facing the prospect of an unknown future. Draco is facing his own grim future. Can these two find comfort in each other?
1. Happy Birthday

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own any of the characters or places portrayed in this story. They are all property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books and perhaps various others I have failed to name here. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made. The plot is purely mine and is only intended to amuse and entertain those lovers of Harry Potter fanfiction.

**WARNING**

This story will contain slash. It will most definitely contain a Harry/Draco pairing and is subject to any other pairing that may strike me as amusing or convenient. There will be sex of the homosexual variety and perhaps some heterosexual as well. I haven't decided how else this story may deviate from "suitable for all ages" material but I am sure it will knowing how my mind works.

If you do not like this kind of material, please do not read. If you choose to ignore my warning so be it but please do not flame me because of my writings. 

On to the real story…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The room was filled with a green haze; the air thick with the feel of death and destruction. From a pillar in the middle of the floor a bright, pure white light burst forth. The room was cleared and all that was left was a small heap of rags in one corner. That heap began to stir and groan

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry awoke drenched in sweat. He had had that dream again. He was sure it had something to do with his final battle with the Dark Lord but something always left him questioning if his premonitions were right.

He got up and stretched, looking around at the assortment of furniture in the room he was sharing with Ron. He had ended up back at Grimmauld Place at the end of the summer. There he spent many days wandering around the rooms and thinking of his life after graduation. His parents and Sirius had left him well endowed but that mattered little to the Boy Who Lived. What mattered was that he was alone in the world, despite the love showered upon him by the Weasleys, Hermione, and many of the other members of the Order. After this year, Harry would be leaving the school and its familiar comforts. He would have to strike out on his own and face the wizarding world head on, with no one by his side. This thought bothered him to no end.   
  
Harry padded down the stairs, careful to avoid Mrs. Black's screaming portrait. He made his way into the kitchen to find himself surrounding by a multitude of people. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" exclaimed Mum Weasley while wrapping Harry in a ferocious hug. "Come, sit down and eat. No sense in letting the breakfast get cold."

He took a seat on the long bench between Hermione and Ron. Ron punched him playfully on the shoulder. "How's it feel to be older now, mate?"

"Seriously, Ron, you would think there are more important things to ask him than how it feels to be older. I mean seriously, older than what?" Hermione went off on some tangent vaguely related to relative age and how you really weren't older on your birthday than you were the day before.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and began buttering it vigorously while trying to think of a way to get Hermione to spill the "more important things" without seeming too nosy. Finally he settles on letting her ramble and baiting Ron instead; he was usually easier to get to spill the beans anyway. "So, what is going on today that I should know about?" 

Ron shrugged and muttered something into his cereal. "What was that, I'm not quite sure I heard you?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening before turning to Harry and whispering, "Mum said we could go with her into Diagon Alley to get things for school instead of staying at home. The Order apparently deemed it safe enough since it has been ages since anyone has seen or heard anything from You Know Who. Mum was waiting until your birthday for us to go as kind of a present."

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. They had been cooped up in the house since earlier in the month and had been under strict orders not to go anywhere near the door or windows and anyone who was caught even thinking of leaving would be stricken with a horrible hex. It was true that there had been no word of the Dark Lord since Harry's battle with him at the end of last term but that they would be allowed to wander in Diagon Alley was wonderful news. 

"Harry, Harry…for Merlin's sakes Harry will you pay attention!" Hermione was looking a bit red in the face, having been trying to rouse Harry from his musings for the last five minutes. "Mrs. Weasley said to go upstairs, get dressed, and return here in twenty minutes. She has an announcement to make."

"Oh, thanks Hermione. Sorry 'bout not answering you I was thinking about something Rom had said." With that explained he quickly got up and ran up the stairs a little more enthusiastic to start the day than he had been a few hours earlier.


	2. Shopping

Harry and company set out for Grimmauld Place an hour later than planned due to some minor mishaps, including a jam covered Crookshanks. Once everything had been cleaned up and set back to its original place the group headed out.

They were going by floo, not necessarily Harry's first choice in travel but it would work. He took a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" he called loudly. He ended up sprawled on the floor of The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione giggled, having arrived in a much more gracious manner, basically on her feet. Harry growled at her as he pulled himself up and began brushing soot off of his jeans. Once everyone had safely arrived, they split into smaller groups and headed off agreeing to meet for lunch in three hours.

Harry stepped into the sunshine for the first time in weeks. He smiled to himself, 'This is the life. Never again will I forsake free time and spend it indoors.' He turned to look at his friends. "Where to first?"

"Quality Quidditch" said Ron at the same time Hermione named off some obscure bookstore.

Harry laughed, "Why don't we get school supplies out of the way first so we can have the rest of the time to ourselves and no more educational stuff after that?" His suggestion was met with little grumbling from both parties.

The trio made their way around Diagon Alley collecting things they needed for the upcoming term and things that might just be interesting to have such as dung bombs and chocolate frog cards.

Harry and Ron were admiring a display in Quality Quidditch when they heard a snort behind them. "Drooling over things you can't afford again Weasel? Or have you managed to persuade your friend Potter to give you a loan?"

Both boys turned to face a sneering Draco Malfoy. "Shove it, Malfoy,"

Harry growled.

"What an original retort, Potter. Not that I would expect much wittiness from you given the company you choose to keep."

Harry's hand tensed around his wand, "Why don't you go find someone else to insult Malfoy since you seem to consider yourself so far above everyone else?"

Malfoy smirked and went to reply. "Harry, Ron it's time to meet everyone else! Come on or we'll be late!" Hermione shouted, rushing in the door.

"Looks like the little mudblood saved you this time, Potter. Next time you may not be so lucky." Draco turned to leave the store as Hermione came up to the group.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing more than Malfoy being is normal arse of a self. Let's go, I'm starving." Harry turned towards the door. Hermione shot Ron a questioning look. The red head just shrugged. Harry continued on ahead of the group lost in though.


End file.
